1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pulse combustion apparatus in which pulsating explosive combustions occur repeatedly and continuously. A pulse combustion apparatus performs repeatedly explosive combustions in a certain cycle by making use of self-ignition and natural suction of air for combustion at the time of regular combustion, and wherein combustion heat is used for cooking devices and etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of a combustion chamber of this pulse combustion apparatus is shown in FIG. 4. A combustion chamber 1 in which explosive combustions are carried on is generally formed and sectioned by a wall 3 having a curved face similar to that of a snail with a fundamental curvature owing to the characterization of combustion and so on. An ignition plug 10 is set and inserted into the curved wall 3 spirally by the screw part 13. Also, 7 in the Figure represents a tail pipe for the discharge of combustion exhaust.